白泉高爾夫俱樂部
}} The Whitespring golf club is a location in The Forest region of Appalachia in 2102, and part of the Whitespring. Background The golf club building was one of the most notable structures on the premises of the Whitespring and hosted countless prestigious guests, from heads of state to captains of industry. During the Whitespring 2080 Initiative, it was to be remodeled as the Springhill, updated for modern leisure and vacationing standards. However, it soon became a symbol of hubris and nepotism, as one of the board members insisted that their son, Ryan Ainsley, take up renovating the crown jewel of the resort as his first architectural project after nine years in college. As expected, the project was burdened by cost overflows and delays as Ryan tried to accomplish what he was absolutely unqualified for, and the golf club was largely left to its own devices until the Great War.See The Whitespring for references. As the Sino-American War reached towards its peak, the wave of automation sweeping Appalachia reached the Whitespring Resort. The golf club was one of the areas hit hardest, with most of its staff replaced by robots as part of Ironclad Service's automation of the resort. After the Great War, it was mostly ignored, as the building was not renovated in time to include an extensive robotic custodial staff, with the survivors moving to stay at the main resort with other staff and the guests who had been staying there. However, Ironclad Service doomed the Whitespring survivors through the Modern Heritage renovations. This program closed the resort in 2079 to allow the robots to renovate the resort, evicting any remaining guests in the process, forcibly if needed. While the survivors spent most of 2078 trying to bypass the renovation program and allow themselves to continue to stay in the Whitespring, they were ultimately unsuccessful. When the Whitespring 2080 renovations kicked in on January 1, 2079, Lew Palmest and other survivors who rode out the previous year in the safety of the resort, decided to take their chances with the robots and take over the golf club building. Twenty-three years later, the building still bears the scars of their struggle against the custodian robots and their failed attempts to hold off feral ghouls.They're coming Layout The golf club is part of a larger recreation complex. Although the golf fields stretch around the perimeter of the Whitespring, the golf club as a location encompasses the primary club building and adjacent facilities. The Whitespring golf club consists of two floors. On the ground floor are various golfing facilities: a cloakroom, smoking room, study, utility rooms, showers, lockers and multiple cases filled with awards and golf and baseball memorabilia. The second floor has the clubhouse lounge, restaurant and kitchens on the upper level. A steamer trunk is located inside a room near the lockers. The extensive damage throughout the building can make it a confusing place to navigate. However, it has a large number of ghoul spawns, all with standard drop tables. Multiple lower level eyebots may spawn in the place of the feral ghouls. Other major points of interest include a fenced-in tennis court and a large pool just to the south. The sulphur water fountain located under a gazebo near the golf club can cure a player character of any disease. 值得注意的物品 * 他們來了 - 俱樂部裡面桌上，任務過程會找到。 * 辭職信 - 在白泉北邊門口檢查站西邊的建築，破爛的終端機旁。 * Four potential magazines: ** On the circular metal table, upstairs front deck, of the white mansion house, north of the main resort, just east of the Club entrance road and security hut. ** In the Clubhouse, on the upper level, in the men’s room near the can chimes, between the wastebasket and the sink cabinet. ** Inside the robot pod room, sitting beside a stacked box on the first floor. ** On a shelf in the study near the locker room on the first floor. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Inside the clubhouse, on the lower level, in one of the trophy case windows in the hallway with the snack bar at one end. ** Inside the clubhouse, on the lower level, on a shelf under the counter at the far left end of the shoe-shine counter in the men’s locker room. * Random recipe: Inside the Champion's Club room, on a table after turning left from the front entrance. * Many golf clubs: In the building at the driving range. Notes * There are many feral ghouls that roam the club. * The sulphur water fountain located under a gazebo near the golf club can cure a player of any Fallout 76 diseases. Appearances The Whitespring golf club appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery WhitespringResort-Skeleton-01.png|Skeleton of a groundskeeper en:The Whitespring golf club ru:Гольф-клуб Уайтспринга Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations